


Time x Goes x On

by xok



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, POV Gon Freecs, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xok/pseuds/xok
Summary: Gon thought it was strange at first; as the weather started to get warmer, Killua’s wardrobe stayed the same. When the two of them first met, it was winter; the weather was a lot colder, so it made sense. But they were nearing into summer now, and Killua hadn’t budged with his clothing choices. Why was he always wearing long pants and shirts? Was he always cold?Or was it something else.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	Time x Goes x On

Gon was more perceptive than people would assume. He tended to notice things other people would overlook. He supposed it was one of his best skills as a hunter; if he was completely aware of his surroundings and the possibilities, it could help him keep his guard up and come up with plans on the spot. Except, he started to notice things. About Killua specifically. 

He thought it was strange at first; as the weather started to get warmer, Killua’s wardrobe stayed the same. When the two of them first met, it was winter; the weather was a lot colder, so it made sense. But they were nearing into summer now, and Killua hadn’t budged with his clothing choices. Why was he always wearing long pants and shirts? Was he always cold? 

“Aren’t you hot?” asked Gon, noticing the shiny beads of sweat that were starting to perspire on Killua’s forehead as the two of them looked over the balcony of his room at the rest of the city. But his friend barely budged. Running his hand through his hair to cool himself down, he merely turned and smiled at Gon.

“The summer heat is getting to you already? I can withstand a whole lot more than this, this is child’s play,” said Killua, brushing it off as if it were nothing. Gon pursed his lips; this wasn’t quite what he was asking, but maybe he could give Killua the benefit of the doubt. 

“I meant, don’t you want to change into something less warm?” hinted Gon.

“Nah.”  
The response was almost automatic, as if Killua had been programmed to respond with this. Gon scrunched his brows together; what did this mean? If Killua wanted to be modest that was one thing, but it was starting to get really hot outside, and not only was he wearing a long sleeved black shirt but his long blue pants as well. 

He decided not to push it; if Killua didn’t want to talk, then maybe it was a sensitive topic. Maybe he forgot to pack short sleeve clothes when he left his family’s house. That would have been such a funny mistake! And because the two of them spent so much time together, he hadn’t had a chance to go shopping yet. Of course he’d want to hide something like that. 

It wasn’t until later, when the two of them were sitting on top of Killua’s bed chatting about the fights they saw earlier that day that Gon noticed something out of the corner of his eye. 

He reached for Killua’s shirt sleeve, causing Killua to pull it back down. Killua looked at him, tensely, before Gon pushed his entire shirt sleeve up to his elbow. The two of them both froze. To say his arms were scarred was one thing, but they looked like roadmaps with how many different lines intersected each other. 

“Who did this to you?” asked Gon. “Was it your parents?” Flashes back to Killua’s family filled his mind, and so did all the rage and anger he felt when dealing with them for the first time. Was it Illumi? He had been horrible to him during the hunter exam, not only humiliating him in front of everyone there, but manipulating him into backing down from the fight. Or maybe it was his mother, Killua had mentioned that he cut up her face before she left, was this her version of a punishment? 

“Stop staring.” Killua pulled his sleeve back down, a somber tone in his voice. It made Gon’s heart ache just seeing him like this, and the fact that Killua had gone through all this trouble to hide it from him made him feel even worse. 

“You could have told me, we could have-”

“Gon, I didn’t want you to know, okay? See, I knew you’d get like this, it’s no big deal, really,” said Killua. Gon’s eyes started to water up. He wanted to believe him, that it was no big deal, but the fact that Killua was hurt was hurting him emotionally. 

“Look….I didn’t want you to see because… I just… I want to travel with you. I have fun when we’re together,” started Killua, the words coming out of his mouth feeling pained. “I want to be normal. I… We do things… differently… with my family-”

“I don’t think they should do this, though,” said Gon, resting his hand on top of Killua’s sleeve. Killua sighed as Gon rolled it up again, this time able to more closely examine the marks on his arm. He traced his finger across the longest one, a pale red across his skin. “Why would they do something like this?”

“Gon, as an assassin, I have to go through a lot of training. If I’m caught and captured, they will torture me until I crack. They’ll try to break me. I need to be prepared for anything they throw at me so I can keep my strength up and escape,” explained Killua. Gon’s other hand held Killua’s, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. 

“But you’re not an assassin anymore.”

Killua’s sapphire eyes glistened as he heard the words, as if something had finally clicked inside him. 

“What was this really for, Killua.”

Killua looked away to the side. 

“I don’t want to talk about it, cut it out,” he said, pulling his arm away. He shoved the sleeve back down. 

“But I do-”

“Gon, stop,” said Killua. Gon closed his mouth, pressing it into a tight line. “I don’t want you to concern yourself with this stuff. Besides, I’m not even around my family anymore, you don’t have to worry about it.”

“How can I not worry when they’ve hurt you?” Gon’s voice was thick with concern, which caused Killua to tense up even more. “It upsets me when you’re hurt.”

“It’s already been done, I can’t change that,” said Killua, sitting on the edge of his bed, back turned away from Gon still. “They’ll fade in time, they never stay around long. And besides, I’ve got lotion to treat them with so they won’t last forever.” Gon’s ears perked up. If Killua didn’t want to talk about it, that was fine. But he could at least help him out!

“I’ll help you with them. Every day, until they’re gone,” Gon declared. Killua looked around back at him, cheeks blushing a slight pink.

“Eh?”

“They hurt you, but I’ll help you feel better!” Gon exclaimed, running over to Killua’s nightstand to look for whatever scar cream Killua had mentioned. 

“Cut it out, that’s so cheesy,” said Killua. 

“But it’s true! Aunt Mito always told me that sometimes when bad things happen, we can make them hurt less if we associate them with something else,” said Gon, lifting up his sleeve to show Killua one of his own scars on his shoulder. “When I was younger I got scratched by a foxbear, and I cried like a little baby. But Aunt Mito used to give me a kiss to ease the pain, and suddenly it felt better. I know the kiss itself didn’t do anything, but it made me feel a lot better.”

“It still sounds dumb…” said Killua. “I don’t get what having you put the paste on does.”

“You like hanging around me, right? So that must mean you like me! And if I help, then you’ll think of me and not your family,” said Gon, putting some of the cream on his hands. Killua sighed reluctantly, but Gon caught the slight tilt of a smile. 

“Fine, I guess,” he said. But instead of rolling up his sleeves, Killua took his entire shirt off. Gon froze. 

Whatever had happened to Killua wasn’t just on his arms. It was on his entire torso. From the neck down, line after line, criss crossing each other. Gon felt himself start shaking with anger. Anger at whoever had done this. But Killua had told him not to get mad about it, he had to respect Killua’s wishes. Maybe it made Killua sad to think about it; he didn’t want to make Killua sad any more than he already was. Right, he was supposed to be making Killua feel better. 

He started with an arm, tracing over each of the scars to make sure they each got a healthy dose before starting to carefully rub it in. He expected Killua’s skin to be soft and delicate, but it was really quite the opposite. The closer he looked the more he noticed the imperfections, likely faded scars from his previous time back at home. He almost brought it up before he and Killua exchanged a knowing glance. Sometimes things were better left unsaid. He'd respect Killua's wishes not to talk about it. 

He was going to make Killua feel all better. No matter how many times it took, he’d help him get rid of these markings. Though he wouldn’t say it, they clearly upset him. And if he could do anything to help, he would do it. 

“Do they hurt still?” asked Gon. Killua winced as Gon’s palms touched his back. 

“It’s nothing, really,” said Killua. “More of just a silly itch at this point.” Killua tended to under exaggerate things; Gon couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not. 

“It’s okay to feel pain, Killua, I won’t think any less of it,” said Gon. Killua sighed. 

“Sometimes,” he said. “But not right now.”

“Let me know if it does, though,” said Gon. Killua rolled his eyes. 

“I will, you don’t need to fuss over me so much,” said Killua. 

“But I want to help,” said Gon, pouting a little. Killua sighed, allowing Gon to put some of the lotion on his chest even though it was embarrassing. It wasn’t long before Gon finished his task. It took longer than he expected, but as long as Killua felt appreciated now, it was worth it.

Gon almost hopped off the bed, but decided to give a little something extra to cheer Killua up. It was clear Killua was feeling kind of anxious because of the topics they talked about, so a little extra surprise should help. He leaned in close, and gave Killua a quick peck on the cheek. 

“What was that for?” asked Killua, startled. Gon smirked at him.

“And a kiss on the cheek because you seemed down,” he replied cheerfully. Killua brought his hand up to touch his cheek, a soft smile spreading across his face. 

“Well, it worked, I do feel better,” he said, massaging his bottom lip between his teeth. He seemed to be a bit squirmy before speaking up again. “But not quite back up to normal, I think just the one wasn’t good enough.” 

Gon’s smile changed into a playful grin as he shifted his position a little bit. Two could play at this game. 

“Okay, where would you like the next one?”

“Wh-” Killua was taken off guard a bit but quickly recovered his confident attitude. “How about, right here?” He pointed to his lips no quicker than Gon already leaned in to plant a little smooch. 

The two of them looked at each other, both blushing profusely. 

“Do you feel better now?”

Killua’s expression was smugger than usual. 

“Gee, I’m not sure, maybe I need another-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the headcanon that Killua wore long sleeves for a bit after the Zoldyck Mini Arc because he didn't want Gon to see what Milluki did to him. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed it, leave me a comment if you did!


End file.
